Wicked Game
by MissUmaThurman
Summary: You can't trust anybody these days, that's what they tell us. They tell us that the IMF are trouble; but, then again, aren't we all? Stuck in rut, hoping our darkest fears won't bubble to the surface. In all my years, I never expected my life to take such a drastic turn; then again, life is such a wicked game and only the brave can play. (Set during Ghost Protocol: Ethan Hunt/OC)
1. I: The World Was on Fire

**A/N: Hi all, I've noticed that there aren't a great amount of Mission Impossible docs; which saddens me. Therefore, I'm writing one of my own. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. (PS. The story is set during the events of Ghost Protocol, going through to Fallout - with some side stories in between.)**

* * *

 _"Hi Benji, it's Audrey, again; just calling to see how you are, it's been awhile. I know that you're busy, but just call when you've got a moment. Love you... Oh, and remember to call Mum, she's been worrying."_

* * *

For the third time that day, Audrey relinquished her hold on the phone, placing it back onto the receiver. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and sighing deeply; dropping back into her inner-thoughts. Her elder brother, Benjamin - or, Benji, as he so fondly liked to be called - had dropped off the face of the Earth. It was to be expected, of course; as he had found a place within the CIA's IMF; a prospect which frightened Audrey (and her parents) greatly.

Whilst Benji had chosen to specialize in computers; Audrey had taken an interest in languages, and much to the surprise of her peers, excelled in everything. This life-choice, she supposed, was what brought her to the CIA herself; working as a translator. Opening her eyes, Audrey smiled, looking down at her desk; breaking herself from her reverie. Daydreaming, she thought, would certainly get her nowhere.

"Miss Dunn."

Turning slowly, Audrey was greeted by one of the many secretaries; who, in turn, was stood perfectly; prim and proper. In her hand, a small letter lay- silently waiting for Audrey's response.

 _Typical CIA._

Audrey smiled softly; spinning her chair, allowing the girl her full attention.

"Yes?" She enquired brightly.

The secretary didn't return the smile. Instead, she chose to hand over envelope quickly, almost rather harshly. Audrey grasped the letter, but sent a curious glance to the young girl.

"This is from the Director, please read it and return your response as soon as possible." The secretary replied, her tone clipped; before sauntering back in the direction in which she had arrived from.

Audrey watched her go, an amused expression on her features; but soon turned her attention to the envelope and what lay inside. She ripped it open and pulled out the note. With her finger, she inspected the contents thoroughly; sitting straighter once she finished her reading. Audrey's expression quickly switched to one of anger.

"Russia?" She muttered, gripping the letter even tighter. Her brows furrowed; Audrey was in complete disbelief.

The note still in her grip, Audrey stood from her desk; ensuring her chair was safely tucked away, before storming off, in the direction of the Director's office. Audrey's kitten-heels echoing off the cold, tile floor; the sound drawing a great-deal of attention towards her. Each of her co-workers, many had been concentrating on their duties, watched on with amused expressions. Audrey simply ignored the stares; she had bigger fish-to fry. She quickly reached the Director's office; smiling at the girl who sat behind the desk outside. Audrey greeted her with a small smile.

"Ellie."

Audrey then continued on, casually side-stepping the Secretary; who, in turn, stood quickly.

"Audrey." She returned wearily. "You can't go in there." The Secretary, Ellie, continued with a hushed-tone.

Audrey stopped, but for only for a moment; giving herself enough time to face Ellie, hands on her hips, a singular eyebrow raised. A clear challenge in Audrey's eyes; an act of disobedience in Ellie's. The friends stood, staring each other down.

"The Director's in, isn't he?" Audrey quipped.

Ellie began to nod quickly; obviously un-sure about Audrey's sudden-change of behavior.

"What's going on, what's the matter?" She questioned quickly, clearly concerned.

Although the pair had an almost eight year age-gap, Audrey and Ellie were close friends. They shared everything; from coffee, to secrets and even, when necessary, security detail. Audrey acted as an almost-mentor to Ellie, guiding her through the CIA; a trait that both the Dunn siblings seemed to obtain.

The silence continued. Audrey pinched the bridge of her nose and began to shake her head; she simply had no time for this.

"I've got to see the Director."

Crossing her arms, she continued back towards the Director's office door; sending an apologetic smile towards Ellie. Pushing the door wide open, Audrey entered the room and made sure to slam the door behind her; the motion causing Ellie to jump.

* * *

Sat behind a large, transparent, glass desk; the Director of the CIA, Alan Hunley, silently observed the scene before-him. Audrey had stormed into the room, fire-burning in her eyes; hell-bent on giving the Director a 'piece of her mind'; and that's exactly what she did. At some point, Hunley had tuned himself out; he'd heard all of this before. He leaned back casually, staring at Audrey from under his eye-lashes. Occasionally, he would tune himself back into Audrey's rant.

 _"-I cannot believe you're sending me to Russia-"_

 _"-I'm not equipped to handle the KGB-"_

Hunley snapped his head up, alert; he narrowed his eyes at Audrey.

"Miss Dunn." He commanded firmly.

Audrey continued to babble, her inner-thoughts now bubbling over to the surface. Hunley tiredly rolled his eyes.

"MISS DUNN." He commanded again, much louder this time.

Stopping still, Audrey halted her ranting; moving to stare, albeit sheepishly, at the Director. Hunley motioned for Audrey to take a seat; an order, this time, she followed. Audrey chewed on her lip nervously, staring down at her hands; waiting for the reprimand from Hunley. However, it never came. Hunley leaned forwards on the table, clasping his hands together. His expression stern, yet, almost fatherly.

"Miss Dunn." He began. "Audrey. I know that you're not an agent, I'm fully aware of this, believe me. But, the Ambassador to Russia has asked for you personally; there's nothing we can do about this."

Audrey quickly met Hunley's gaze, a curious eye-brow raised.

"They-They asked for me?" Her voice timid, but full of wonder.

Hunley nodded and sent the young-woman a small smile.

"You'll be there no longer than 48 hours, which, is a promise." Hunley explained.

Audrey considered Hunley's words, lingering on the silence for a few moments; raging with her internal-monologue. She sighed deeply, the uneasiness evident; but, none-the less, she sent a nod towards Hunley; confirming her choice.

"What's the task then?" Her inquiry short, but Hunley knew the relevance; the quicker they got to the point, the better.

From his suit-pocket, Hunley produced a small pen-drive; placing it upon his desk. From there, the system whirred to life; the images of the Ambassador and a variety of Russian Diplomats seemingly scattered across the wall. Hunley stood, approaching the projection, Audrey hurriedly following his lead. The pair, now facing the wall, focused their attention on the images before them. It all seemed rather similar to the way the IMF received their Intel/missions, or, so Audrey thought; she had no clue how the IMF operated. That was her Brother's department. Hunley pointed at a picture of the Ambassador.

"You're to shadow the Ambassador whilst he attends his business. This means a trip to the Kremlin, as well as a dinner; you'll be expected to translate for him, but that's all. Sound alright?" Hunley explained carefully, glancing to Audrey every-so often.

Internally, Audrey was screaming. She favored the cushy-life of working in an office; Translating was one thing, and yes, she'd traveled before; but nowhere of the likes of Russia. However, instead of projecting her thoughts, Audrey's mouth turned up in a small smirk.

"I don't have much of a choice, now, do I Sir?" She quipped back, sarcasm dripping off her every-word.

Hunley shared a small, yet welcomed smirk with the blonde; he shook his head and crossed the room, back towards his desk.

"I'm glad you haven't lost that sense of humour, Dunn. It's refreshing." He said, now preoccupied by removing the pen-drive from the table; passing it carefully to Audrey. "This has all the names of who the Ambassador will be meeting with; study it. Your flight leaves at 1600 hours, the Ambassador will meet you on the plane."

Fiddling with the pen-drive, Audrey simply nodded. She pocketed the item, but not before sending her Superior a soft-smile.

"Thank you Sir, I-" Audrey appeared to hesitate for a moment.

Although his back was turned against her, Hunley smirked, knowing the reasoning behind her apparent hesitation. He slowly turned to face her, leaning back against his desk. Audrey faltered slightly; his gaze harsh.

"Yes, Dunn, everything alright?" He quirered.

"I just wanted to apologize; I suppose I allowed my fears to get the better of me; therefore preventing me from-"

Hunley's hand shot up, halting Audrey in her verbal-tracks. He shook his head dismissively.

"Stop right there Dunn. Your fear is what makes you human, it makes us all that way. There's no need to apologize, you hear me?"

"Aye Sir. Thank you. I won't let you down." She replied, a new-found spring in her step.

"Something, Dunn, I can be sure that you won't."

Audrey grinned sheepishly; nodding at Hunley, before starting to depart from the room. Hunley re-took his seat behind the desk; watching his young-translator exit his office. Opening the door, Audrey stopped, glancing at Hunley from over her shoulder; her once pleased expression, now one of confusion. Hunley raised a brow.

"Everything alright Dunn?"

Pursing her lips, Audrey gripped the door handle and frowned.

"When does my flight leave again?"

Hunley glanced down, checking his watch; before flitting his gaze back up to Audrey.

"1600 hours, so, four pm." He recounted, rather casually.

"1600, right, okay; so that gives me-"

"One hour and ten minutes exactly."

If this had been a cartoon, Audrey's eyes would've surely popped out of her head. She sighed dramatically; running a hand through her already-messy curls and like a flash, darted from the office. Hunley leaned back in his seat, chuckling to himself. The echoes of Audrey's mutterings still audible from his office.

* * *

Audrey dashed around her desk, gathering up all of the necessary items; and placing them into her satchel. Whilst she did this, Ellie approached carefully; leaning on the wall behind.

"So, what was that about?" She inquired quietly, yet rather abruptly.

At the sound of Ellie's hushed tones, Audrey jumped; spinning around, clutching her desk, as well as her chest. She peered at Ellie and let out a breathless chuckle; continuing to pack, all whilst addressing her friend.

"Christ, Ellie, don't sneak up on people like that."

Ellie glanced away, sheepish, but also smirking.

"Sorry. So, what did the Director have to say?" She inquired again, a little quicker this time around.

Audrey grasped her now-full satchel and seated herself upon her desk; mirroring Ellie.

"I'm going to Russia, Moscow, more precisely." Audrey replied quietly.

"Russia?"

"Aye, Russia." Audrey glanced at her watch and sighed, she had to depart soon. "Look, El, I have to go; I really can't miss this flight."

Standing from the desk, Audrey pulled the bag over her shoulder and adjusted the strap; she placed a comforting hand on Ellie's shoulder as she began to pass. All Ellie could do was watch as Audrey stepped away, crossing the room towards the lifts.

"Good luck Aud and stay safe." She called, staring to be heard of the buzz of the office.

Audrey grinned at her friend, giving her a double-thumbs up.

"I will, thank you Ellie; I'll bring you one of those Russian Dolls." She returned with a cheeky-grin.

As the lift-door opened, Audrey sent her friend one last wave; before entering and leaving the office-behind. She was alone in the lift; therefore, choosing to stare at herself in the mirror above. Audrey wasn't sure she was ready; it's not as if this was field work, but it was Moscow after all.

* * *

It was still light when Audrey reached the airport, emerging from the pre-arranged vehicle onto the runway where a large, glistening white plane sat. She drew nearer to the aircraft, an array of security detail gathered around the steps. Audrey held her suitcase closer and approached the aircraft. One security-guard advanced towards her, but Audrey knew he meant no harm.

"Good evening Ma'am." He welcomed calmly.

Audrey smiled softly in return.

"Good evening."

The guard scanned her with a detector; before smiling gently.

"Can I see your pass?" He questioned carefully.

"Of course."

Handing over her CIA issued-pass, Audrey watched as the guard carefully scrutinized her features; before swiftly handing it back.

"Thank you Miss Dunn. Have a pleasant flight."

Audrey shot the man one last smile; clutching her suitcase close and approaching the aircraft with ease. As she moved towards the plane, the wind quickly began to pick-up; causing Audrey's curls to blow in the wind. One curl landed in her vision, but with a great-deal of class, blew it away from her face. By the steps of the plane, stood the Ambassador. He greeted Audrey with a thin-smile.

"Ambassador." Audrey addressed the man with a smile of her own.

Placing his hand out, Audrey quickly intercepted the gesture; quickly releasing his hand after shaking it.

"Please, call me Michael; I'm not so fond of all the formalities."

"Of course, Michael." Audrey returned, feeling rather at ease with the man stood before her.

Michael turned his body towards the steps behind him; motioning towards the aircraft-steps and holding his hand out towards Audrey, in an almost gentlemanly manner. Audrey accepted Michael's hand, allowing him to help her up the steep-steps. Usually Audrey would dis-allow this kind of gesture, preferring to do things by herself; however, as this was the Ambassador, Audrey allowed herself this one luxury. The pair entered the aircraft, Audrey marveling at the lavish interior; and here she was thinking that British Airways was fancy. Audrey seated herself by the nearest window, Michael opting to sit opposite her. They strapped themselves in and sat in an almost comfortable silence, awaiting the planes impending departure. In the meantime, Audrey kept herself occupied by typing on her tablet; Michael, on the other hand, watched her curiously.

"Is this your first visit to Russia?" He queried.

"Aye, it is. Moscow is place rich with history and culture, I can't wait to see it." She returned earnestly.

Michael hummed in response, seemingly satisfied with her answer. Silence fell upon the pair once again. Audrey looked back to the tablet, continuing to type; ultimately stopping, sighing out of frustration. Michael quipped an eyebrow at the young woman.

"Everything alright?"

"I-It's my brother." Audrey spoke quietly, placing the tablet in the seat beside her. "He's a very busy man, and he's not been in contact for awhile. I'm sure everything's fine, it just-"

"It doesn't stop you from worrying." Michael finished, smiling sympathetically.

"Well, yes, exactly." Audrey let out a small chuckle. "Anyway, I'm sure I'll see him soon enough; he's a strange one."

Almost as if he could relate, Michael nodded along.

"Aren't all siblings, eh?"

The Air Stewardess passed by, holding a bottle of champagne; a brand so expensive, Audrey was sure she'd never seen it before. She leaned down, presenting the bottle to Michael; who nodded over to Audrey.

"Champagne, Dunn?" He questioned, already pouring himself a full-glass.

Audrey bobbed her head and accepted a glass. Michael lifted his glass up, prompting Audrey to do the same.

"To a successful trip."

The pair clinked their glasses together.

"To a successful trip."

The plane suddenly started to move; Michael turned his attention to the Air Stewardess, whilst Audrey glanced out of the window, occasionally sipping her drink.

 _If this was the life of an International Translator, then Audrey could definitely see herself getting used to this._

* * *

Everything about the trip had been a success, so far. The dinner with Russian's highest Diplomats had run smoothly; many praising Audrey for her dictation and skill for the language, as well as the knowledge of their affairs. Although, she wasn't one to tell them that she had learnt all of that on the plane-over. Audrey had marveled at the Kremlin; which, is where she currently was. However, Michael had elected to enter into the meeting alone, allowing Audrey a short amount of down-time around Red Square.

So, here she was, snapping pictures with her phone; taking in the breathtaking sights and acting like a pure tourist. Glancing at her watch, Audrey decided that it was time to head back towards the Kremlin; where she had agreed to meet Michael and the rest of his team. She weaved in and out of the crowds, moving towards the famous building with ease; however, she stopped in her tracks when a ruble echoed around he vicinity. Audrey spun around, facing the direction of the sound; a hand quickly flew up to cover her mouth in horror. Smoke bellowed out from the Kremlin; the building crumbling away piece by piece.

"Oh god..." She muttered. "Michael."

Audrey pushed past the crowd, trying to reach her new acquaintance; but stopped, quickly realizing her feet had become rooted to the ground. She watched as the building exploded a second; the sound finally reached her ears. The smoke grew closer, but Audrey couldn't will herself to move; fear had taken over. From behind, she could vaguely hear a male-voice shouting.

"Move!"

Audrey spun around, but only to see a man feet away, rushing in her direction.

"Move, now!"

There was a loud crack; Audrey gulped, facing the sound, confirming her worst fears. As the rubble and debris neared, Audrey could hear herself scream; as the man plowed into her, bringing her towards the ground and shielding her from the oncoming storm. Parts of the once historic-building fall upon, and around them.

The last thing she saw before blacking-out; was a pair of piercing green-eyes.

 _Audrey made a mental-note to thank him, when she woke up that is._

* * *

 **A/N: Annd, there's the first chapter. I'm so excited to share this with you all. Please let me know what you thought.**


	2. II: No One Could Save Me But You

**A/N: Hello everyone; back again, this time with another chapter (surprising, I know); but I'm so inspired at the moment, and this story is the cause. Anyway, enough rambling, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _The last thing she saw before blacking-out; was a pair of piercing green-eyes._

* * *

Audrey awoke with a gasp; her breath back in short gasps, the sound a constant wheeze. Her lungs burned as she began to cough; spluttering about. Once she had calmed, Audrey's eyes darted around the room she currently lay within. It was dull and drab; a single table next to the open-window, however, the smell of destruction still lingered in the air. She glanced down at her bed and closed her eyes once more; remembering the events that had just taken place. Michael was dead. The Kremlin was gone; this surely wouldn't have gone down well back at Langley. She could imagine Hunley now, pacing about, shouting orders at any pour soul that would listen.

 _Where in the world was she?_

 _Was Michael alright, if not, was he still alive?_

Audrey shivered involuntarily; trying to wish the dark, almost depressing thoughts away. She groaned loudly, feeling a dull pain spread through her body; the impact of the fall, she quickly presumed. Closing her eyes once more, Audrey decided that sleep would probably help; however, this didn't last for too long. A loud-crash caused Audrey to re-open her eyes; she focused her attention upon the noise, and the intruder.

A man stood in the doorway, the hospital gown he wore appeared to be hanging off his sculpted, yet lean figure. He frantically ventured further into the room; his brown hair beginning to fall over his face. As he did enter, however, Audrey froze; she recognized this man, and his piercing green-eyes. She sat up further in the bed, watching the man close the door behind him and stagger over to Audrey's bed. The pair watching each other, both with the same lucid fascination.

"It's-It's you." She stammered, still in shock. "You saved me, how-?"

The man leaned against the bed, resting his body and groaned tiredly; but made sure to keep his gaze upon Audrey.

"What's your name?" Audrey tried cautiously.

"Ethan Hunt." He replied nonchalantly.

 **Ethan Hunt.** Of course, Audrey knew the name; she'd be stupid not to. He was infamous around the CIA, most of the operatives that worked amongst them hated him; they hated the way he did things, how he would make all the agents looked bad. Audrey often thought that Ethan was more of a hero, then a villain; but she dare not share these thoughts, as the consequences would be awful.

Pushing the covers away from her and swinging her legs off the bed, Audrey stood, albeit shakily. She reached for her clothes; which sat on the table by the window. Ethan watched her do this. He moved to stand, occasionally glancing at the door; knowing the Russian Police would be here any second.

"What's your name?" Ethan countered carefully.

"Audrey, Audrey Dunn." She replied quietly.

At the word 'Dunn', Ethan stood straighter; standing to his full height. He began to stretch out his limbs, still maintaining his watch of the hallway outside. Ethan smiled at Audrey, albeit his face a little strained. He then, to give his new acquaintance a sliver of privacy, turned away; opting to stare at the door. Audrey noticed this and smirked, at least he was a gentleman.

"Well then, Audrey, Audrey Dunn; it's nice to finally meet you."

Audrey's eyebrows shot up in surprise; how did Ethan Hunt know about her? She was often one to keep a low profile, realizing that in times like these, it usually worked in her favour. Removing the drab-hospital gown and shrugging on her jeans, Audrey looked around; searching for her shirt. Spotting it on the chair, she grasped it quickly and slid it over her head; wincing as it brushed over her stomach-bruises. Audrey glanced in Ethan's direction and smirked, watching as the Agent fidgeted, anxiously peering through the window.

"You can turn around now." She offered softly.

Ethan spun on his bare-heels, staring at the now fully-clothed Audrey; he noticed the way she held herself, and for someone who had just been covered in the Kremlin, was remarkable. But, before he could admire the blonde any-more, a loud rumble echoed from outside the room; although not another Explosion, it was something similar. Russian Police. Audrey looked over with an alarmed expression; staring at Ethan cautiously. The man caught Audrey's gaze and grimaced; she hadn't any need to ask, Ethan knew what she was thinking.

"That's the Russian Police." He explained, his tone rushed.

"Right, I see." Audrey returned, walking closer to Ethan and peering out of the small-cubbyhole. "And I take it they're after you?"

Nodding, Ethan moved to stand alongside Audrey; watching as the loud-officers neared the room. They were currently checking each room, un-satisfied that they hadn't found Ethan. As Ethan continued to stare, Audrey pushed herself away from the door and started to pull on her once-pristine, white Converse. She tutted, rubbing at the blood; before tying the laces and standing back up. Audrey could hear the shouts grow closer; she knew that Ethan didn't have much time. Rushing over to the open window, Audrey leaned out of it and relished in the cold, almost harsh wind that blew onto her face. She took a deep breath and turned back towards Ethan.

Deep in her mind, she could hear her co-worker's now; they'd call her a traitor for helping Hunt, if she did, that is. Audrey would be shamed, probably kicked out of the CIA; Hunley turning a blind-eye and casting her out onto the streets. Nevertheless, this didn't deter Audrey from her next-few steps; she had made her mind up. Audrey stole one last glance out of the window, before racing over to Ethan and seizing his hospital-gown; quickly dragging him over to the open-window. She caught Ethan staring at her, his green-eyes full of curiosity. This caused Audrey to roll her eyes in return.

"Look-" She began hurriedly. "You saved me earlier, therefore, it's my turn to return the favour."

Ethan's hand clasped around Audrey's arm; watching with a concerned expression.

"I couldn't allow you to do that." He responded softly.

* * *

 _BANG, BANG, BANG_

* * *

The pair simultaneously turned to face the door; just as the Russian Police continued their tirade. They were closing in. Audrey placed her hand a-top of Ethan's; the latter's heading shooting up, clearly-alarmed.

"I'm not giving you a choice Mr Hunt. You saved me, therefore, this is me saving you." She reiterated sternly; ensuring that her word was final.

Ethan watched her for a handful of seconds, hoping to find a source of hesitation in the younger-woman's eyes; there was none. He sighed and gave her a small smile, which Audrey gladly returned. Behind them, the door opened with an almighty-crash; the Police tumbling into the room. However, by the time the Police had entered the room, Audrey and Ethan had already ascended onto the window ledge.

The couple stood, side-by-side, teetering over the edge; Ethan appearing much shakier than before, Audrey, on the other-hand, was trying her hardest not to glance down. Through her sudden rush of adrenaline, she'd failed to remember that she occasionally suffered from vertigo. It hadn't looked too high from inside; oh, how she hated to be wrong. She leaned back and gulped, tuning back to stare at Ethan and the Police officer, who was casually-leaning out of the window; almost as if he was taunting the runaways. He lit a cigarette and smirked, smoking the item with ease.

"Not a good idea."

Ethan bobbed his head, considering the Officer's words; however, without the Officer noticing, had taken Audrey's hand in his.

"It seemed like one a minute ago." He replied, almost breathless.

The Officer smirked, he-too considering the others words, before motioning - with his finger - for the pair to come back into the room. Ethan began to shift along ledge. Audrey, although confused, peeked at Ethan and shifted along, following his lead. The pair stopped, hovering over a large-dustbin; the officer monitoring, the cigarette still in hand. From the street down-below, the sound of an engine could be heard; Audrey recognized it as a car and by the sounds of things, it wasn't far away. She glanced down; noticing that van was starting to move down the street. What she failed to note, however, was Ethan dropping her hand and removing his belt.

"Grab onto me." Ethan commanded in a whisper.

"What?"

"Just do it." He commanded again, this time through gritted teeth.

Doing as she was told, Audrey wrapped her arms around Ethan, however; before she could registrar what was happening, Ethan jumped from the ledge and, with his belt hooked onto the telephone-wire, slid down and onto the top of the van. Although, Ethan missed the van, Audrey landed on top; she groaned loudly, but sat up and hurried off the van. She knelled next to Ethan, helping him to his feet; the pair shooting a quick glance to the window they had escaped from. The police officer still-stood, gaping at Ethan; cigarette long forgotten about. As the Officer started off and away from the window, Ethan grasped onto Audrey's hand; the pair running off in the safest direction.

* * *

Eventually, Audrey and Ethan had found safety (of sorts); along the way, Ethan had obtained a jacket and a pair of shoes, rendering him invisible to those in pursuit. They approached a cafe, where Ethan quickly swiped a mobile-phone; and led Audrey through the back-streets of Moscow. She watched as he placed the phone to his ear. So, this is what it's like to be an IMF agent then, she thought with a smirk.

"SAT 20. Agent 82-Delta-Echo requesting immediate Evac. Rendezvous Alpha 113." Ethan spoke firmly into the device.

Ethan, showing little-sign of emotion, appeared satisfied with the call and as they crossed onto another street, threw the phone into the nearest drain. Audrey moved closer to Ethan; but only to dodge on-coming pedestrians.

"What happens next?" She inquired quietly.

Stopping still, Ethan grasped Audrey's arm - in the same place as before - and stared deep into her eyes.

"This is your last chance, Audrey; once you come with me, that's it. You could walk away now and I wouldn't think any-less of you." He said softly.

Similar to her previous actions, the blonde grasped Ethan's hand; squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm here to stay; all of my chances flew away the minute I helped you out of that window." Audrey's tone was equally as soft.

They shared a small-smile, before Ethan began to lead her down the road once more. He glanced down at her, as they crossed into another back-street.

"There's just something I have to do first."

* * *

Audrey wished that she was back in bed; she wished that the Kremlin was still in one-piece. At least then, Audrey knew she would be safe; however, safe was not the phrase she'd use right-now. Ethan seemed a lovely-man; but she sure-was not in the mood for another attack.

Gasping for breath; Audrey swam to the surface of the water, glancing around, searching for Ethan. When she couldn't locate him, her breathing quickened; surely he was still alive? There was no she was leaving without him; they'd made it this far. Audrey embarked further through the water; searching, occasionally going-under but finding it rather difficult. Although, her prayers were suddenly answered; as, from behind, a male-gasp was audible. She swam around, noticing that Ethan was now-above water; another man, whom she vaguely-recognized, swimming beside him.

"Ethan!" She called, waving her arm. "Ethan! Over here!"

Ethan craned his neck, breathing a sigh-of relief as he spotted Audrey; floating, almost gracefully, besides the sunken car. The men swam towards her; Ethan quickly scanning the blonde for any major injuries; once again, he sighed, relieved. The trio quickly swam out of the water; away from the prying eyes of the bridge above. Once out of the water, Audrey grimaced; feeling the water soak into her Converse; she was most certainly throwing-these away. Ethan leading, the trio continued through the city; keeping a low profile. Audrey and, the analyst, William, walked side-by side; Ethan up ahead, occasionally turning to check on Audrey. William glanced down at Audrey; he recognized her from somewhere. She caught his gaze and smirked, crossing her arms, raising a sarcastic brow.

"Everything alright, William?" She questioned.

William, cheeks red, coughed awkwardly and averted his eyes.

"Perfect, thank you." He replied, albeit awkwardly. William coughed again. "So, are you an IMF Agent too?"

Ethan, also curious, glanced back; but Audrey simply shook her head, wet, blonde curls flying about. She chuckled quietly; the question causing her a great-amount of amusement.

"I'm a translator." She returned proudly; her job, up until now, had caused her much-joy.

Both Ethan and William appeared surprised; the former the most, he hadn't expected that. From what Benji had told him, he'd imagined Audrey to be an Agent of some form; she certainly had the bravery to be one. The team approached a set of train-tracks; Ethan halting the group.

"We're here."

* * *

 _Find the green-car._

 _Find the green-car._

 _Find the green-_

"It's here!"

The train moved quickly; Ethan struggled to log-back into the IMF's system, the carriage moving-quicker than need-be. Beside him, Audrey and William waited for the signal, all the while trying to avoid obstacles heading their way. As Ethan was accepted, the carriage door opened. William was the first to enter onto the train. Once on, he held his hand out for Audrey; she gladly accepted it and leaped after him. That just left Ethan. Audrey sat back and watched as Ethan jumped on, landing inside with a loud _THUD._ Looking around, Audrey let out a breathless chuckle.

"Well, what a day this has been."

William groaned, lying back; where-as Ethan caught Audrey's gaze and smirked; their silence, however, was ruined by the sound of rustling. Audrey and Ethan jumped to their feet, ready to intercept the intruders; but Ethan visibly relaxed at the sight of his team. Audrey, however, frowned; focusing upon one-person in particular.

"BENJI?"

Benji lowered his weapon; mostly out of shock. Were his eyes deceiving him, or was his baby-sister really stood before him? He stood, mouth hanging open.

"Audrey?"

Without a moments hesitation, Audrey rushed into her brothers arms; causing him to drop his weapon and wrap his arms around her. The others watched on with a mixture of surprise and confusion; but this all twisted to amusement, as Audrey removed herself from the hug and quickly slapped her brother. Benji held his face, although couldn't find it in him to be angry; he deserved this. Audrey grimaced and bit down on her lip.

"Sorry Benji, but you deserved that. I've been so worried about you." She ranted calmly.

Benji nodded, but soon wore a confused expression of his own.

"Hang on a moment, what the hell are you doing in Moscow?"

Ethan and Audrey shared a small-glance; Benji not catching it, but appearing concerned none-the less. The former moved around the the large-table in the center, next to a fierce-looking woman. Audrey sighed, knowing that her plight wasn't worth the time; they had bigger-problems.

"Another story for another time, we've got work to-do."

Seemingly accepting his sisters words, Benji followed Audrey to the table; William doing the same. They all turned their attention towards Ethan; who glanced around, wearing a grim expression.

 _"The Secretary is dead."_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your kind comments on the last chapter; I'm having so much fun whilst writing this. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	3. III: Isn't Desire Strange?

**A/N: Back at it again; hello all and thank you for your lovely comments, once again. If I deviate from the script, then please, do not be alarmed - I'm following the plot of GP, but using some artistic license to write true dialogue.**

* * *

 _"The Secretary is dead.'"_

* * *

The train carriage was silent. A pin drop could be heard. Benji staggered back slightly, leaning against the nearest wall; his co-worker, Jane, doing the same. Audrey picked at her nails and stares over at Ethan, unsure about how to proceed. She wasn't an IMF agent, therefore, wasn't trained for situations such as these. Watching the group, Ethan smoothly approached the table-center of the room; placing a large pair of headphones onto his head. Silence continued to rage; as Audrey continued to observe Ethan. William moved to stand alongside Audrey, cocking his-head towards Benji and Jane; the blonde followed his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but, who's this?" He inquired cautiously.

Audrey opened her mouth, ready to reply; she was, however, interrupted by her brother.

"Agent Dunn and Carter."

Turning back to face Audrey, a look of sudden-realization spread across William's features. Mouth open, he gestured between the blonde and her brother. The siblings shared an amused-look. Audrey, a sympathetic smile on her face, reached over; placing a soothing hand on the analysts shoulder. William sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired, slightly-damp face. He sent a small wave over to the two IMF agents.

"William Brandt, chief analyst." William said quietly.

Benji's face scrunched up, obviously confused by William's words. He glanced over to Jane, who shrugged in return.

"Analyst?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

Audrey noticed William blanch-slightly at her brothers mutterings. She rolled her eyes and moved to speak, but just-like before, was rudely interrupted by another source of sound.

All at once, the screens around them whirred to life; illuminating, the light causing Audrey to take a step back. Disturbing images proceeded to fill each screen; an array of news reports and press conferences. One screen in-particular caused Audrey's blood to run cold; her mouth hung open, gaping in horror at the words being spoken.

"What the hell is this?" She wondered aloud; glancing over to Benji, who simply shrugged.

 _"Power of the world will finally end, and it is my job to predict the unthinkable. To treat the death of billions as a game. After 20 years of this, I was none the wiser. Until a new question crossed my mind. What happens after the end of the world?"_

Ethan grasped a mobile-phone and stepped away from the group, dialing an all-too familiar telephone number. His gaze flitted over to Audrey for a mere-two seconds; watching as she stared up, her blue-eyes wide with horror. The receiver noise-beeped and Ethan brought the mobile closer to his ear.

"Are you sure your line is secured?" He pressed quickly, yet quietly.

The images continued to play; Audrey stepped closer, inspecting the screen, simply unable to look away. On the screen, a man - _wearing a rather official-looking uniform_ \- was speaking to a large crowd, his voice-booming through the speakers. The crowd before him cheering and seemingly hanging off every-word. Audrey stole a glance over in Ethan's direction and sighed; she could feel the dread building within her bones. The man speaking was clearly bad news. She returned her attention back to the screen.

 _"-every two or three million years; some natural catastrophe devastates all life on earth. But life goes on, and the little that remains is made stronger, better. Put simply, world destruction isn't unpleasant... But a necessary part of evolution. What happens then, I wondered? When mankind faces the next end of the world."_

End of the world? Audrey stepped back, her face aghast; the blood drained completely from her features. She knew the world would end one day, but not yet; Audrey had hoped she'd be long-gone by then. Her name a legacy, rather than a tragedy. Benji watched his carefully; evaluating her face, trying to figure out her current emotions. Over on Ethan's side, the agent continued to hold the mobile-device to his ear; talking furiously into it. The others were only able to grab snippets of his conversation; the television drowning him out completely. Ethan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed into the phone.

"I don't care what you have to do, just get him to Dubai." He muttered sternly. "Just do it- Well, I'll be waiting for your call."

With that departing-phrase, Ethan ended the call; he pocketed the phone and crossed the room, electing to stand alongside Audrey. She looked up and was met by Ethan's green-orbs; he was visibly nervous, unusual for Ethan, of course; but Audrey could tell. However, instead of speaking, she grasped his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. The pair then turned to look at the screen, as the video came to its never-ending conclusion.

 _"-I look to Hiroshima, Nagasaki. Both once thriving cities, rebuilt from the ashes. Monuments to unimaginable, all dedicated to the concept of peace. It's occurred to me here, that nuclear war might just have a place in the natural order. But only if it could be controlled."_

The screens shut off, low lights now illuminating the carriage. Nobody spoke, too stunned to say a single word; the thought of Nuclear Armageddon had rendered everyone silent. Ethan coughed abruptly; all eyes turned towards him, awaiting his inevitable instruction. For a brief moment, Ethan was silent, observing the small crowd; his green-eyes, however, focusing on William - who stood opposite, fidgeting nervously. The analyst seemed uneasy; although, Ethan could hardly blame the man. If he was just an analyst, then all of this couldn't have been easy for him; the same could also be said for Audrey. In the since they had met, she had shown a great amount of courage. Ethan sighed and brought himself back to the matter at-hand.

"Myself and IMF believe this man-" He pointed to the screen, where the speakers picture was now displayed. "-Kurt Hendricks, is a nuclear extremist. Codename, Cobalt. Today he was seen leaving the Kremlin, with what was mostly likely a nuclear launch device. A few days ago, Sabine Moreau killed one of our agents in Budapest-"

Jane turned away, the memories still far too raw; she tried to keep her expression neutral, but her emotions quickly betrayed her. The only one to notice, however, was Audrey. She averted her gaze away from the brunette; allowing Jane this sliver of a moment of grieve.

"Intel indicates that she will check in at the Burj Hotel, located in Dubai, in 36 hours. Mariusz Wistrom is a known operative of Cobalt. As far as we know, Winstrom is currently on route to Dubai." Ethan took a breath, gauging the reactions of the room; before continuing. "For the launch code to work, Cobalt needs the activation codes-"

"-so he's sending Winstorm to buy them from Moreau." Audrey breathed; her blue eyes, staring over at Ethan. He simply nodded his head in return.

"Like I said before, the Secretary is dead and the the President has invoked Ghost Protocol. We're shut down; this means no satellites, safe house, support or extraction. The five of us-" His eyes met Audrey's. "-and the contents of this car are all that remain of the IMF. As of this moment, all actions are unsanctioned. Now, that being said; if you want out, speak now."

All eyes turned to Audrey and William; it was only natural, she supposed, neither of them were IMF agents. Ethan and William shared a look, before turning back to Audrey. The blonde inhaled sharply; this was her chance, to go back to Langley and forget everything that had happened. But there was a part of her, deep-deep down, that didn't want to go. She'd heard everything now and throughout it all, Audrey felt compelled to help Ethan. On the other hand-

-Benji was done, he had heard enough; Audrey wasn't an IMF agent, she needn't be here. Staring over at his younger-sibling, he started to shake his head; an action that Audrey caught onto and began to frown at him.

"Benji, please, don't..." She started, throwing an apologetic glance towards Ethan.

The room, although interested in the problem at hand, now focused upon Audrey and Benji.

"No, Audrey, no. As your brother, it is my duty to take care for you and protect you. By letting you do this, I'd be doing a terrible job and you-" He spun to face Ethan. "This is all your fault. Why is she here?" Benji continued helplessly.

For a moment, neither - Audrey or Ethan - dare reply. The had been tough and Ethan knew that Audrey wasn't trained; that hadn't stopped her from following along. He stepped around the table, moving to stand opposite a clearly distraught Benji; hands help up in mock-surrender.

"In your sisters defense, Benji, she saved my life." He explained carefully.

Benji checked Audrey for her reaction, still unsure that Ethan was telling the truth; although, his friend had never had cause to lie to him before. She sighed, nodding and ultimately, confirming Ethan's story to be true. Audrey also began to approach Benji; stopping to stand next to Ethan. The remainder of the room watching on in utter-amusement.

"I didn't come to Moscow by choice, this is all for my job; and now due to whoever this Hendrick's fellow-is, my boss is dead. I'm fully aware of how dangerous this will be, believe me, I do."

"Then walk away- Wait, your job?"

Audrey rolled her eyes and sighed; there really was no time for this.

"Yes, Benji, my job. If you picked the phone once in awhile, then maybe you might be up to date with what's going on in my life?" She ranted, albeit through gritted teeth.

Looking down at his shoes, Benji appeared sheepish; his sister was correct and now, he felt awful. He shuffled awkwardly on the spot, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Benji glanced back up and sent a small-smile to his sister, but looked over to Ethan.

"So, she really saved you?"

Audrey softened her harsh-gaze at Benji's words. Beside her, Ethan simply smiled.

"It's because of your sisters quick thinking, that I managed to escape the Police. She might not be IMF, but she's tougher than we know."

As all eyes turned to Audrey, she blushed, clearly not used to the spotlight being set upon her. Audrey thought herself to be a modest-woman and so, to get the attention off of her, moved over to Benji and wrapped her arms around him. Benji jumped, but returned the hug. He pressed a kiss to her blonde hair; the moment was touching, a human element to the stressful situation.

"Sorry Aud." He whispered gently.

Audrey closed her eyes and embraced Benji for a moment longer; she needn't reply, Benji knew she had accepted his apology. The pair stepped away from each other; the blonde turning to face Ethan. Silence filled the carriage, as it had done previously. Surprisingly, however, the silence was broken by an unlikely suspect - Jane. Pushing herself off the wall, she sauntered around the table and leaned upon the table; grinning at the group.

"I like her." She commented smartly.

The two women grinned at each other; speaking in a language that the men couldn't begin to understand. Clapping her hand together, Audrey broke the remaining tension, stepping back over to the table. She framed her neck to glance at Ethan, who was watching her curiously.

"Right then, I think that's enough emotional interlude for one day; Ethan?"

Taking this as his cue, Ethan also crossed back towards the table; an array of images - _mostly of Dubai_ \- now found themselves upon the large screen. The group awaited their next instruction.

"Our mission is Hendricks. We're all that's left between him and his goal; nothing can be left to chance. Everyone connected to this man is considered an asset; each one will have valuable information about our target." Ethan's team nodded; taking in the information he had presented to them. "Now, no one can know that we're online. We lose Hendricks now, we lose him forever."

Audrey rested two palms onto the table and bit her lip. She quirked an eyebrow at Ethan.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Now with their mission/instructions, the team settled down; packing their bags and getting a moments rest, before they arrived at the airport. Her bag in hand, Audrey gathered a selection of clothes (a few modest selections) and shoved them in other bag. She, however, failed to notice that Ethan had started to approach. He'd noticed that she'd been alone and seized the opportunity to speak; whilst the others, and more importantly Benji, was distracted. Audrey, holding a cream cardigan, started to shrug the item on; only then noticing the presence behind her. She spun around, smiling warmly at Ethan; his presence a welcome distraction.

"Hi." She greeted quietly.

"I meant it, you know."

"Meant what?" Audrey's tone curious.

Leaning on the wall-opposite, Ethan crossed his arms and smiled.

"That you're tougher than you think. Not many people could digest what they've heard today, now, could they?" He countered.

Shrugging her shoulders, Audrey turned back to the cabinet, continuing to pack her bag. She grasped a pair of sandals and placed them into the rucksack.

"I suppose not, but then again, I am internally screaming; so, make of that what you will." Audrey smirked, zipping up the bag and placing it over her shoulder. Her response garnered a chuckle from Ethan.

"You and Benji are far too similar." He grinned.

Biting her lip, Audrey started shaking her head; blonde curls flying about. She hoisted the backpack further up on her shoulder and stepped away from Ethan - but, not before stopping and leaning in close, near Ethan's ear.

"You have to admit I'm the better looking sibling, though."

She smirked, winking at a Ethan, before sauntering away and over to her Brother.

The older-agent watched her go; speechless and eyes full of wonder. Audrey Dunn wasn't like other woman, that was for sure.

* * *

 _Dubai_ \- a place that Audrey had always dreamed of visiting. The magnificent skyscrapers, towering over the sandy-landscapes and picturesque beaches. In all of her time at the CIA, the Arab countries had never been available to visit; they were vastly popular amongst the Translators. Audrey never complained, however, she was rather content to travel around Europe; it was nearer to home after all. Therefore, Audrey allowed herself this rare-moment to gape at the city and landscapes around her.

The team, now on the way towards the Burj, traveled through the desert at top-speed; Ethan at the wheel, Audrey sat beside him, the remainder of the team sat in the back. Jane sat, her back to the others, chatting to the driver. William, who was still perplexed by the entire situation, looked over at Benji.

"So, even if we can double as Moreau and Winstrom; how do we keep them in separate rooms? Or, how do we make them think that they're in the same room?" He queried, obviously confused.

Ethan grinned, thinking of his 'master-plan.' To his right, Audrey smirked, continuing to stare out of the window; all the whilst, still listening.

"We give the hotel a face-lift. Winstrom will think he's arriving at Moreau's suite; but really, he will be walking into our decoy room-"

"-where I'll double Moreau." Jane quipped.

"Downstairs Benji will double Winstrom." Ethan finished; seemingly pleased with his plan.

"Ah, masks!"

Audrey's lips turned up in a small smirk at her brother's outburst; he'd always wanted to wear one of those IMF masks. She craned her neck back to see that William was still not convinced; even if Ethan's tone had been light. He crossed his arms and frowned.

"Right, huh-okay, so, what am I doing then?" He questioned dully.

Looking up from his laptop, Benji smirked.

"You? You're the helper."

Audrey had to turn her head away from William, afraid that he would notice her giggling. The man say beside her did, however, and - albeit quietly. William sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Help... Okay." He started unsure; before sighing and turning to look at Ethan and Jane. "So, let me get this straight, the Burj Khalifa, the tallest building in the world; and you want to alter its infrastructure. All in the hopes that you will convince two people that they had a meeting, which never actually happened."

Jane and Ethan shared a look, whilst Audrey ceased her giggling and sent a sympathetic smile over to William.

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds terribly complicated. But, I'm sure Ethan's plan will work." She replied warmly.

The car was silent, Ethan stared over at William; but unfortunately, had taken his eyes off the road ahead - Audrey doing the same. It was Jane who brought the car back down to Earth.

"Camels!" She screeched loudly.

There was a collective scream; as Ethan turned back around just in time, he swerved the car around a group of camels, continuing towards the city. Audrey held a hand to her chest and glanced over at Ethan. She chuckled breathlessly.

"From now on, please keep your eyes on the road."

Ethan grinned and nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Audrey couldn't quite believe her eyes; the Burj Khalifa was even-more spectacular up close. Once Ethan had parked the car, Jane had ascended into the hospital, ready to double as the 'dry-cleaner.' The rest of the group; after Jane's all-clear, then made their way into the hotel to check in. Which is where they currently stood. To start, Benji and William checked themselves in; posing as high-class business men. Then, it was Audrey and Ethan's turn; and much to Benji's displeasure, the couple were masquerading as a newly-married pair. Audrey gripped onto Ethan's arm, her gaze wondering around the vast lobby, as Ethan attained the room key. She noticed that Benji and William had already started to make their way to the lifts. Feeling Ethan tug at her arm, she focused back in on his conversation with the receptionist.

"-a dream. She is my entire world."

For a second, Audrey felt her eyebrows raise in surprise; but rapidly remembered what they were pretending to be. She grinned over at Ethan, before turning to the older-woman behind the desk. The Receptionist smiled warmly, a mischievous twinkle in her eye; she then slid the room key over the desk and into Ethan's hand.

"Here you go Sir, Madam. Enjoy your stay and I wish you all the best in future, I have a feeling you two are going to be together for a long time." She said warmly, releasing the key and sitting back down.

Ethan pulled Audrey closer and pressed a kiss to her hand.

"So do I, Mariam, so do I."

Sending the couple another smile, Mariam nodded, before moving onto the customer behind them. Ethan clutched the key and guided Audrey towards the lifts. The pair stood, Audrey still holding Ethan's arm, waiting for the lift to arrive. It gave Audrey a moment to think. Ethan seemed relaxed, he'd probably would have done this on a variety of occasions. That's what many hated about the IMF; that they spent their time playing make-believe. She supposed that after this, things would be awkward between herself and Ethan; however, every fiber in her being told her that it wouldn't. Audrey was brought out her reverie by the echoing _DING_ of the lift arriving. The couple entered into the lift and continued on their journey to the room.

* * *

"ETA on dry cleaning?"

 _"I'm on my way out."_

"Alright, 34 minutes to door-knock."

* * *

Gathered around the coffee table, Audrey and Benji sat, occupied by a laptop; Ethan and William hovered behind. Each member of the team had become slightly agitated; nervous about the upcoming task ahead.

Looking down at the laptop, the Dunn siblings blanched at what they saw; sharing a worried glance. Benji glanced up at the standing-men, whilst Audrey continued to stare at the readings on screen.

"Wow, right, okay. This-This is a slight wrinkle, nothing to worry about." Benji stammered, watching Ethan and William's reactions cautiously.

Ethan raised an eyebrow, silently urging Benji to continue; however, Audrey placed a hand on her brothers shoulder and sighed.

"What Benji is trying to say is, that we're going to have to go into the sever room; from the outside." Audrey explained quickly.

"What?" William questioned, unsure of what this entailed.

"Well, it seems that the firewalls in this building serve a military grade."

Running a hand over his face, Benji sighed, pulling the laptop closer towards him. Ethan stared down the techie expectantly. They couldn't fail now; they didn't have that much time left.

"I mean this wouldn't be a problem if I could call Yusuf back at HQ." Benji stammered again, quicker this time. "But Yusuf doesn't exist anymore, and now, neither do we. I could hack it, but it would take far too long."

Ethan began pacing, unable to keep still; William, however, turned to face the siblings and leaned down on the sofa.

"Right then, it seems this operation is over before it's even begun." He sighed, clearly frustrated with the lack of results; William was an analyst after all.

The room fell silent; but the it was suddenly cut short by the snap of Audrey's fingers. All eyes turned to her as she stood, rounding the table and approaching Ethan - who had stopped pacing to stare.

"Don't be a pessimist William, now, if my calculations were correct and I'm certain they are; we can get into it from the outside." She explained excitedly, gesturing with her hands.

"We?" Ethan queried, a perfect eyebrow raised.

Audrey's expression quickly changed, holding her hands up and stepping back.

"I'm just the translator darling." She explained, winking over at Ethan.

The brunette agent then proceeded to stare at Benji and William.

"I'm-I'm on the computer."

"I'm just the helper."

Ethan began to contemplate all his remaining options. He couldn't use the Lift and the vent out was off of the cards; this left him with only one option. He stepped over to the window, looking down; it was awfully higher then he was used to. The trio behind him followed Ethan's gaze, their expressions falling. All knowing what his new idea was. Audrey rushed over to Ethan, making sure she didn't step too close to the window; remembering her vertigo this time around. Ethan caught her gaze and smiled; the blonde, now wearing a stern expression, started to shake her head.

"Ethan no, don't be silly, you can't do this." She cried, her rational-side breaking out. "You aren't a superhuman, for Christ sake. We're almost 130 floors up."

Placing a calming hand on Audrey's shoulder, Ethan rubbed her side; before crossing the room and starting to discuss his plan with William.

Audrey knew what Ethan Hunt could be like, but this was beyond-stupid; it could even be considered suicide. Moving away from the vast window, Audrey inwardly groaned and headed into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. All the while chanting a small mantra to herself as she did.

"He's insane... He's going to die..."

Once Ethan was suitably dressed and equipped to scale the building; Audrey made her way over, a mug of tea in hand. She shared a look with Ethan and glanced down at her watch.

 _"26 minutes to door-knock."_

* * *

 **A/N: Well this chapter was longer than I thought it'd be, but I'm pleased with it none the less. Thank you to all those that have reviewed, followed and favourited the story, it means a lot. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
